


Break Time

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Ray take a moment to appreciate each other during their work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bebunny](http://bebunny.livejournal.com/profile).

The best part of owning the music store where Ray gives guitar lessons, Frank thinks, is the fact that he is his boyfriend's boss, and can therefore use his authority to force Ray to take breaks throughout the day for things like this.

They're standing in Frank's back office, wrapped up in each other, just holding and feeling and  _being_.

"We should be working," Ray says, but he's dipping his head to trail kisses down Frank's neck as he says it. Frank twists his hands up into Ray's hair, humming and pulling him closer.

"Yeah," he agrees, "but I'm the boss, so I make the rules, and I'd much rather be doing this. We don't get to do this enough."

Ray laughs a little, nosing along Frank's collarbone to move to his opposite shoulder. "If we did this any more than we already do, we wouldn't do anything  _but_ this."

"So?" Frank asks, "Doesn't seem like a bad way to spend a lifetime to me."

Ray presses a kiss to Frank's cheek, then to the tip of his nose, and finally places a small peck on his mouth before he disentangles himself and moves away, checking the clock on the wall and shooting an apologetic look Frank's way.

"Sorry babe, I've got a lesson two minutes ago."

Frank pouts, reaching out for Ray's arm, tracing the tendon running over the muscle. "I'm the boss. I'll go tell them you called in sick."

"Frank." Ray says disapprovingly. Frank sighs.

"Fine, fine. Go be responsible and shit, geez. If you don't quit being such a model employee, this place might actually be successful."

Ray laughs and kisses Frank one last time before slipping out of the room. 


End file.
